


Choosing [HIATUS 9/26/18]

by UggsBetts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, College AU, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay, Gratuitous Smut, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, In Public, Lube, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, butt plug, catering, needs money, party down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: UPDATE: This project is on hiatus while I work on a pet project titled "The story of a man who saw a tree and was like, 'I’m gonna fuck that'". It is a romance-comedy-fantasy romp following a prince with a sex curse and the tree he found too sexy to pass up. It's ridiculous and all I really want to write... for now. I might post it on Ao3 but might not, it's really just a pet project with terrible grammar, too much sex, and deeply unlikable main characters. I love it.There is a rumor at the catering company that Will works at. A rumor of a handsome older gentleman who hires beautiful young men to do debaucherous things, and pays handsomely for it. The catch is that he only hires one man per dinner party, so one must put forth energy to be chosen, if one wants to be chosen.And Will wanted to be chosen.





	1. It Began with a Clatter

Will Graham, the floppy haired, wide-smiling, beautiful young man majoring in accounting, looked at his college awards summary, and saw that in order to graduate he needed $5,000.

It might as well have been five million. He already worked the maximum allowed at his on-campus job, and took several side jobs in a neighboring borough so nobody at the bursar’s office would catch him and pull his funding aid.

Five thousand dollars.

He didn’t have anything left to sell. He’d already tried selling plasma, but the last person who tried to prick him ended up stabbing straight through his vein and he’d had to go to the emergency room when his arm swelled up to twice it’s size.

He was already living off of ramen and the on-campus student pantry, a food bank run by and for students.

He was malnourished, broke, and tired.

So, so tired.

So tired, in fact, that when he went to his shift at Cargrave’s, an elite catering company that provided waiters, bartenders, and servers to selective clientele, he nearly knocked over a tray of champagne flutes someone was packing delicately into boxes for the next event.

“Shit, Will! Watch where you’re going!” Eli rasped at his friend.


	2. Proclivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Will discuss some... things.

The clatter was swallowed up by the noise in the rest of the room; people loading and unloading boxes, playful shouts and shoves, and the occasional whistle.

 

“Fuck, Eli. I’m sorry about that,” Will apologized sincerely, the hollows and darkness beneath his eyes apology enough for his friend.

“It’s alright, Will,” Eli responded, and set down the glasses. “Come over here.” He brought Will over to a chair hidden between boxes and sat him down, then stared sternly. “Have you been getting enough rest?”

“Rest?” Will averted his gaze with a bemused expression. “Rest is for the dead and infirm.” He looked down at his hands, embarrassed that he had nearly knocked over his friend, the same friend who had found this job for him in the first place six long months ago.

Eli, his old friend, stood above him at almost six feet tall. His arms were crossed, his modest biceps prominent, and his Italian lineage obvious in both the coarse chest hair peaking over the collar of his v-neck _Cargrave’s_ uniform and his medium olive skin. Eliano Falzone was a handsome young man, exactly the kind _Cargrave’s_ employed.

“You’re going to be one or both soon, Will, if you don’t slow it down,” Eli said. “Why are you running yourself ragged?”

Will looked around discreetly, his blue-grey eyes dark and tired. He rubbed his face, then looked back up to his friend.

“I… might be working fifty or so hours a week in addition to attending classes full time,” he finally said, a shy half-smile on his face, the full acknowledgment of how reckless he was being written there.

“Goddammit Will. Why are you doing this to yourself?” Eli asked, angry, but knowing that his friend must have a good reason for being so _stupid_. Will didn’t do things just because; there was always a reason, or two, or ten.

“I may or may not owe $5,000 to the bursar’s office.”

“Fuck.”

Eli scratched his head, looked to the sky as if pleading for help of some kind, then looked around to make sure they were hidden from prying ears and eyes.

“There’s no way for me to convince you that that is a terrible plan and to just put off going back to school for a few years while you save up enough money, is there?” Eli said, defeated.

“This is what I’m doing, Eli. There is no alternative.”

“Alright. Then there’s something… I shouldn’t tell you about it, it might just be a rumor, you could be in a _lot_ of trouble if it goes poorly, but… I’m going to tell you, Will. Because you’re my friend. We are friends, aren’t we?” Eli asked, clearly worried or upset about something, but Will didn’t have enough information to piece together what he was upset about.

“Yes, Eli. Of course. I’ve known you since before you were just little Ana, trying to beat me up over four-square.”

Will was, of course, referring to their shared childhood, back when Eli was Eliana instead of Eliano.

Eli laughed at that. Those had been good, sweet times between them. Sometimes he wished… Nevermind that.

“There is a rumor, Will. A way for you to make the money you need.” Will looked hopeful, and Eli hoped he wasn’t leading his friend down the wrong path. “There is a client, a psychiatrist, who pays extra for the private company of one of the servers at his dinner parties.”

Will looked at him incredulously, hardly able to believe that his friend was asking him to prostitute himself.

“Okay, look Will, you’re looking at me that way, and you know I wouldn’t even say anything if I didn’t think you had a chance-”

  
“What do you mean a chance?” Will interrupted.

“Well, this client is very picky about who joins him. You’d be competing with one of the men who usually… service him, if you catch my drift.” Eli looked very embarrassed. This was clearly not his type of conversation, and that definitely didn’t sound like his kind of party. “And, there’s a final thing you should know.”

“What the hell could that be, Eli?” Will asked.

“I wouldn’t have even brought it up if I didn’t think you would be a good fit-”

“Eli,” Will said firmly.

“I mean, if I didn’t already know your specific proclivities-”

“ELI.”

“So… he’s into bondage and domination,” Eli finally spit out, blushing furiously, and looking anywhere but Will’s face. Eli’s proclivities obviously were not a match for this specific endeavor.

Will looked thoughtful for a few long, heavy moments, and Eli became more and more nervous, hoping his old friend wouldn’t be offended.

Finally, Will raised his eyes to meet Eli’s, and said:

“Is that all?”


	3. Eliano has Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliano shares some shocking information with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to get back to! The updates will be short, because I love cliffhangers!!! But they will be plentiful. I've outlined the rest of this story, so it should all be up within the next two months, life willing. 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait!

“Is that all,” Eli mocked playfully. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and then looked down into his hands. 

 

“Eliano, what is it?” Will asked, concerned for his friend. 

 

“I'll tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Especially not Alana. This was before she and I go together, and I hadn't intended for it to happen.”

 

“I won't say a word,” Will replied calmly, his steadfast blue-grey eyes catching and holding Eli’s dark brown ones. Alana Bloom and Eli had been together for two years, and he loved them together. He'd never do anything to compromise their relationship. 

 

“It was a few years ago. I hadn't been with Calgrave’s very long, and was rather naive about some of the  _ clientele  _ served here,” Eli said. He held his hands clasped in front of him, a somber brow wrinkled. 

 

“Wait, are you saying there are… others? Others like this psychiatrist?” Will wasn't shocked. His was a more measured surprise than anything else, but once the words left Eli's mouth, it made sense to him that there would be other people who used Calgrave's for more specific endeavors. 

 

“Oh no,” Eli laughed nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. “There is no one else like Hannibal Lecter. But there are other men, women who enjoy the company of handsome men.”

 

“Of course. Why wouldn't there be? There is no limit to the debauchery of the very wealthy,” Will mused, a stray lock of curly brown hair sweeping down and tickling his forehead. He brushed it back absentmindedly. 

 

“Yes, well, listen.” Eli looked around from behind the boxes and made sure they were still alone. “I was… chosen, once, by Dr. Lecter.” Eli blushed fully, a crimson flush stealing down past his collar.

  
“What?!”


	4. Fishing Supplies

“You? And he?” Will frowned. 

 

“No. Absolutely not,” Eli stammered. “Just listen. A while back, I was chosen. That day, I'd had an interview at a design firm downtown. I didn't get it, but when I showed up with the other guys to Dr. Lecter’s that night, I was more polished and preened than I've ever been before or since.

 

“Obviously, after I'd realized what was happening, I politely declined and went back with the other guys to serve at the dinner party. Nothing happened between us. But later that night, Tobias was blushing a lot, and he kept leaving the room when Dr. Lecter left it.”

 

“Eli, are you trying to give me an  _ advantage _ over the  _ competition _ ?” Will looked up to his friend, a playful look in his eyes.

 

“I'm just trying to help an old friend keep himself out of an early grave,” Eli shot back. 

 

Will raised his hands. “Of course. I'm sorry, I just can't walk away from college. I can't end up like my fisherman father.”

 

“I know Will. If there were anything else I knew of, I would tell you. But this is all I've got,” Eli replied, looking defeated. 

 

“When is the next party at Hannibal Lecter’s?” Will asked quietly, the wheels in his mind turning. 

 

“Two nights from now. Is that enough time?”

 

“It's enough time,” came the short reply. Will wasn't really there anymore. He was planning, moving pieces in place and gathering ideas.

  
_ Manicure, barber, shave, butt plug, lube… what else do I need? _


	5. Preparing the Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming next. This is the last stop before we enter Smuts-ville.

Will started preparing as soon as he got home. 

 

He reached up high to the top shelf of his spare closet and searched for the concealed black box. His hand found the smooth fabric, and he pulled it down. 

 

“Dusty,” he mused, the stuff a thick film on the top of the box. Winston, the most recent stray he picked up, bumper around his knees, and the box nearly toppled out of his hands.  “Winston!” He yelped, trying to regain his footing and not let the set of anal toys fall onto the floor. If his dogs got ahold of them, he might as well give up now because there was no way he could replace them in time. 

 

He carefully carried his prize over to the kitchen counter. In his studio apartment, there wasn't enough room for a table, or desk, or much besides a bed, a few armchairs, and dog beds spread around the space. 

 

Will lifted the lid, and picked out the smallest of four plugs. It was metal, completely smooth, and hadn't been used in at least a year. He didn't have much room for playmates, what with working fifty hours a week on top of going to school full time. 

 

His was a life of priorities, and romance or physical pleasure with another human being didn't interest him at the moment. 

 

Well, it wasn't that he wasn't interested… he remembered a conversation he'd had with Alana back when she and Eli had started dating. They were sitting at some bar that offered fried fish and deal on Bud Light, and Eli was off trying to get them drinks. 

 

_ “So, Will. Are you seeing anyone?” Alana asked him, curious. Will could see she would make an excellent psychiatrist one day.  _

 

_ “Not at the moment,” he responded.  _

 

_ “And why is that?” _

 

_ “Too busy. My life isn't… stable enough. Maybe I'm not stable enough,” he rasped, uncomfortable under her clear blue gaze. _

 

_ “I can understand that,” she replied, and sipped her glass of ice water from a chipped plastic cup. _

 

_ “How about you? What do you see in Eli?” Will asked.  _

 

_ “Obviously he's wonderful,” she said. “But honestly, before I met him I wasn't interested in relationships. They seemed like something for someone else. _

 

_ “Then Eli came into my life. It changed things for me.” _

 

_ “Ha, Eli does that. He's a force to be reckoned with,” Will said, as Eli arrived back at the table with his hands full of drinks.  _

 

_ “What'd I miss?” He asked cheekily. _

  
The metal felt heavy in his hand. His cock twitched, excited about what would happen next. 


	6. Eat Me, Drink Me, Fill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's smut. Don't read if you don't like smut. Comment for a faster update. ;)

He was kneeling on the floor in front of the full length mirror sliding doors on his closet. His body was completely naked, exposed to the brisk air. He was half hard, and gave himself an appreciative stroke, a shiver snaking up his spine and pooling in his belly. 

 

A black towel next to him held the metal toy and lube. It had been a while since he'd played with himself, and he was nervous. Hence, the mirror. He needed a little extra help lining things up. 

 

“You're 24, Will. Acting nervous as a virgin,” he chastised himself. Even so, his hand trembled slightly as he lifted the toy.

 

He turned around and leaned over on his elbows, exposing himself completely. He looked over his shoulder at himself, caught off guard by how wanton it all seemed: his lowered lids, pink cheeks, and twitching asshole. His breathing quickened, and he quickly spread lube over the toy, warming it up in his hands as he did so.

 

He probably should've loosened himself first, seeing as how it had been quite a while since he'd done this kind of thing, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to feel it inside him, stretching him. 

 

Will put one hand on the hardwood in front of him, balancing his body, and reached behind himself with the other. 

 

The tapered point prodded at his opening, asking for entry. He pressed forward, feeling little resistance. The metal was cold despite his hands, and feeling the cold enter him made his cock ache. It was begging to be touched, was weeping against the hardwood like it was begging for punishment.

 

Will pulled back, and sat the toy down on the towel. He took deep breaths, trying to steady himself, and released hot air from quivering lungs. 

 

“Okay, new plan,” he mumbled to himself. He stood, grabbed another towel, grabbed a roll of plastic wrap, and a pillow off of his bed. He sat buck-naked on the floor rigging up something to help ease the pain in his cock.

 

With the towel placed over the pillow, he straddled it and laid down a piece of plastic wrap. On that, he squirted enough lube to coat ten dicks, and leaned over it to rest his cock in the middle.

He then rubbed himself in the lube, spreading the liquid over himself, and laid another large sheet of plastic wrap over that. Then he folded over the edge of the towel and tucked it under his legs. 

 

With this, he could thrust and thrash and squirm, relieving a bit of the tension, but making it impossible to come early. He was ready to continue. 

 

He picked up the plug, careful to grab it by the flared end so the tapered side would be as cold as possible (it had felt  _ really good _ ), and pushed it into his body. 

 

Will gasped, a shiver running through him and covering him in goose-flesh. He pressed it down, down, down until it was all the way inside of him, held in place by the flared end and nothing else. 

 

It touched something deep inside him, and his hips bucked into the towel of their own accord. 

 

His breathing came hot and fast, and he pressed down into the hot, wet place he'd created for himself. It was so slippery that he nearly slid off.

 

Soon he was thrusting. Forward, back, forward, back. Over and over, faster and faster. The weight inside of him pulled him down, threatened to make him burst. 

 

He placed a hand over the towel where his dick was hidden, applying pressure and increasing the friction. It was so tight, so good.

 

“Yes, yes,” he moaned out, feeling sweat drip down his back, the liquid motion drawing him down and through, the sensations covering his whole body. 

 

Another thrust, and another, and another, and then it was happening. He came thick and hot into the towel.

 

His thrusting slowed, and he eased up the pressure on his dick.

 

Will took several calming breaths, filling his lungs slowly, and exhaling on every other heartbeat. He reached behind himself and pulled out the plug, giving his clenching muscles a minute to relax.

  
After a few moments, he picked up the next size up from the towel besides him, and prepared to do it all over again. 


	7. Good Things Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things actually happen? In the story??? An update????? A year later??????????
> 
> Incredible.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads this update and has somehow stuck with this story during the year-long hiatus. This is for you.
> 
> Timeline: Eli told Will Wednesday night. The party is Friday night. This update is late Wednesday night.
> 
> ***This story is just smut now. There was a story, but I lost the outline and said fuck it. It's all smut. Smutty smutt smut.
> 
> Aaaaaalso, my chapters are short. I sit down, write a thing, and hit publish. This is not one of those really incredible epic long stories with updates that are 5k words long. This is just porn.
> 
> Okay byeeeeeeeeee

Timeline: Eli told Will Wednesday night. The party is Friday night. This is late Wednesday night.

 

Will only made it up the the third size, a beauty about four fingers thick and long with a generous weight, before collapsing into a pile of towels, sweat, and cum. His entire arm trembled as he reached back one last time to remove the object from his messy hole, and gasped as he slowly pulled it out. It slid frictionless, with only a gentle  _shff_ sound as he drew it out. His hand was unsteady, and dropped the plug over and over again back into himself on accident. 

He couldn't get it out.

" _Fuck_ ," he spat out, his curly hair dripping sweat onto his face. The back and forth motion of the plug had rubbed him the wrong way, and now he was half hard. Again. 

"I can't do this," he whispered, panting heavily. Winston came over and whined, sensing his master's distress. Will gave him a halfhearted smile and rubbed his head affectionately. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm fine. I'll just..." Will searched for an idea, any idea to get out of this.

Ask Eli to come over and help him out? No, absolutely not. 

Will was exhausted. He'd worked a double shift at Cargraves that day, he had class the next day at 7:30am, and he had just spent two hours preparing himself. He didn't have any energy left.

His arms threatened to give out, but he finally managed to stand up. Wobbling, he grabbed an energy bar and his water bottle and collapsed into bed.

Despite the lights still being on, Will passed out almost immediately. His asshole twitched.

The plug would have to wait for tomorrow.


	8. Tired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This project is on hiatus while I work on a pet project titled "The story of a man who saw a tree and was like, 'I’m gonna fuck that'". It is a romance-comedy-fantasy romp following a prince with a sex curse and the tree he found too sexy to pass up. It's ridiculous and all I really want to write... for now. I might post it on Ao3 but might not, it's really just a pet project with terrible grammar, too much sex, and deeply unlikable main characters. I love it.
> 
> What a messy way to wake up.
> 
> Timeline: Eli told Will Wednesday night. The party is Friday night. This update is early Thursday morning.
> 
> ***I've literally been working on this update for two weeks. Writing is hard!

Thursday morning crested over the horizon, and Will's alarm went off accordingly. He woke up on his back, covered in sweat and cum. All night, the plug had rubbed against his insides and he had climaxed over and over again in his dreams. He was so sensitive that the single sheet over his body was almost too much pressure. Will lifted the sheet off slowly, gasping gently as it peeled away from his naked and flaccid dick. Goosebumps covered his skin, and the night's sleep had been less than restful.

 _Poor little Will_ , he chastised. He was nothing if not determined, and he wouldn't let a little (or a LOT) over-stimulation keep him from going to class. And then working a full shift at Cargraves.  _Fuck_.

He grabbed the energy bar on the nightstand and munched thoughtfully, drinking water from the water bottle to moisten his throat. He was fucking dehydrated and desperately needed more sleep, but that was a luxury he couldn't afford. Not with the $5,000 college bill looming, and the rest of his _preparations_ for Dr. Lecter's party. There wasn't time in his schedule for whining either, he reminded himself, and he pulled his exhausted body from bed and headed to the bathroom. 

He went over the list of things that needed done before the party Friday night.  _Manicure, barber, shave, butt plug, lube…_ He mentally crossed off butt plug and lube while brushing his teeth. He started the shower and let it warm up for a few minutes. The old water heater he shared with twenty other people on his floor took a while to warm up. 

Finally the hot water flew out of the nozzle and he stepped under the spray with a sigh. First it hit his chest, smoothing the hair speckled across it. His skin turned a lovely shade of pink, and he turned to spray the heat across his upper back. Leaning into the water, he soaked his wavy hair. Will took several deep breaths of the warm, moist air to ease the tension in his body.

_In, out. In, out. Innnn, ouuut._

He adjusted the shower spray so it was pointed down away from his chest, and he leaned against the back wall. Will slid slowly down the cool tile until he was squatting. This was the moment he'd been dreading ever since he woke up.

It was time to pull the plug. Will knew he only had a few tries in him before he was completely exhausted and would have to go all day with it in.  _That doesn't work for me_ , he thought with steely determination, his grey eyes flashing. 

He reached behind himself with one hand and braced himself with the other. Hooking his arm, he was  _just_ able to touch the base of the plug.  _This is what I fucking get for  not choosing the cheaper silicone ones_ , he thought. A couple semesters ago he'd received a little more scholarship money than anticipated, and so decided to splurge on something he knew he'd have and use forever: a set of five stainless steel butt plugs, ranging from the size of a pinky to almost as large as a fist. They were heavy and cold and beautiful. Will regretted having to tuck them away in his closet so he wouldn't be tempted to use them. He'd needed to take on another job at that point, and couldn't risk the distraction. 

Will pushed the air out of his lungs so he could bend back a little bit further, and his fingers finally closed around the base as his chest started to burn. He took a heaving breath and pulled at the same time. With a wanton sucking  _pop_ , his asshole relented and allowed the visitor to leave. Will collapsed under the spray and relished the relief flooding his body, allowing himself a few indulgent minutes of rest.

Water and heating were included in his rent, so he allowed himself to enjoy one of the few creature comforts he could afford. Time, however, he couldn't, and he quickly finished his shower and stepped out of the steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This project is on hiatus while I work on a pet project titled "The story of a man who saw a tree and was like, 'I’m gonna fuck that'". It is a romance-comedy-fantasy romp following a prince with a sex curse and the tree he found too sexy to pass up. It's ridiculous and all I really want to write... for now. I might post it on Ao3 but might not, it's really just a pet project with terrible grammar, too much sex, and deeply unlikable main characters. I love it.
> 
> I love comments!!! Please comment if you enjoyed this, or if there's something you hope to see in the future. Even just a smiley face is welcome. :)


End file.
